A small talk
by devilnightking100
Summary: As the Pines Twins head home, Wendy and Soos have a small talk about the braniac boy. Just a little something I came up with after binge watching the whole Gravity Falls series. May expand, really up to you guys.
1. A small talk

_**Just finished Weirdmageddon after binge watching the whole series and I couldn't help myself. Hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Soos was holding back tears as the Mystery Twins left on their bus. "I'm gonna miss those dudes." he declared. "How about you, Wendy?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss him-them! I said them!" the redhead replied.

"Woah. You okay? You sounded kinda startruck at first, then you just sounded panicked." Soos observed.

Wendy looked behind her, seeing the Grunkles and kids were leaving, she leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "Look, it's nothing. I just felt a little closer to Dipper than Mable."

"Yeah, well thanks to his huge crush on you it was bound to happen." the manchild replied with a shrug. "But the way you said you were gonna miss him, it almost sounded like you-"

Wendy covered her friend's mouth in a blind panic. "It's nothing! Nothing!" she insisted.

Soos gave her a skeptical look, complete with folded arms across his chest. "Wendy. Do you like Dipper?" he asked seriously.

Wendy blushed, looking away and rubbing her arm. "No, of course not. And for crying out loud, he's too young for me."

"He's like, three years younger than you. It's not that big a gap." Soos reasoned, turning. "And its not exactly like you two dudes dating would be the weirdest thing about this town." he added, following the others back to town.

Wendy just stared after the usually (and she thought this in the most loving way possible) braindead handyman, thinking about his surprisingly wise words. Looking back to where the bus had disappeared over the horizon, she smiled. "Yeah, not the weirdest thing." she agreed, blushing slightly. "But he still needs to grow a few feet." she added, laughing as she headed back to Gravity Falls. "See you next summer, Dip." she whispered.

_**Yeah, I totally ship it. And you have to admit, Soos has a point. So, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I expand on this sometime? Leave a review and who knows? I may see you guys later in Gravity Falls.**_


	2. The next summer

_**I couldn't leave well enough alone. Did I get that right? **_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Soos and Wendy were waiting at the bus stop. They had gotten calls just last month that the twins were coming back to Gravity Falls, and half the town was excited. Wendy smiled at the thought of seeing the kids again. "Wonder how much they've grown?" she muttered.

"According to Mable, those two dudes grew about a foot each." Soos replied. "She was bragging about how she still had that millimeter over Dipper." Wendy giggled. "Yeah, good news for you, huh?"

Wendy blushed, not meeting Soos' eyes. "I don't know what you mean." she replied.

"Oh sure you do! Last year you said he'd have to grow a foot. Or was it half-a-foot?" Soos wondered, playing with the fez tassel.

"You heard that?" Wendy gasped, eyeing the approaching bus worriedly.

"Oh chill, Wendy. I'm not gonna spill your secret." Soos replied. Wendy sighed in relief. "You know, intentionally." he added. Wendy to break out into a nervous sweat.

The bus pulled up, the doors opened, and the large man was hug-tackled. "Soos! Wendy! It's so good to see you guys again!" Mable shouted. Wendy chuckled at the over-the-top display. No matter how old she got, Mable was still Mable.

"Hey Mable, good to see you too." Soos replied, mussing up the girl's hair, making her giggle.

"Mable, could you give me a hand with these?" Came Dipper's annoyed voice as he pulled the suitcases into view. Wendy moved on instinct, picking up the glittery one that was obviously the female twin's. "Wendy! Hey, how's it been?" Dipper asked nervously.

"Oh, you know. Same old weirdness around here." the redhead replied casually.

"Yeah. I'm both hoping and dreading running into some weirdness while we're here this summer." Dipper replied, causing both to chuckle. "So... nothing really new around here?" he asked.

Wendy shook her head. It wasn't exactly a lie. "Well, Robbie did graduate and skip town the next day. I honestly don't know where he went." she added after a moment. "What about you man? How's high school treating you?"

"After Weirdmageddon, high school is nothing." Dipper joked, earning a laugh from his crush. "Seriously though, I think my PE teacher hates me. I'm not even the slowest kid in class, and he's always singling me out for what physical failure looks like."

"He just doesn't know you." Wendy comforted. "Now my english teacher, he's a hater. I mean, he started the year with those trick questions like, 'If there are ten apples on the table and you take three, how many do you have?' and stuff like that. But I decided to have some fun with him." she said, grinning at the memory.

"What did he ask you?" Dipper asked as the bus sped away.

The duo followed behind Soos and a happily chatting Mable as Wendy replied, "He asked 'How far into a forest can you go?' You know what I said?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "I think I have an idea." he chuckled.

"Yep, I said, 'Depends on who I'm with.' Dude turned red as a tomato, but everyone else loved it. Of course, I had to turn down dates for weeks since my little joke made people think I was easy." Wendy's small smile fell into a frown at the memory of the first few weeks.

"Just means they don't know you." Dipper shrugged. Wendy smiled, nodding as they made it to the Mystery Shack.

...

After unpacking, Dipper headed downstairs to see if he could find Wendy. But she wasn't at the counter. "Hey Soos, you seen Wendy?" the boy called.

"Oh yeah, dude. She's up that ladder in her little spot." the Shack manager replied, working on a new attraction.

"Thanks." Dipper said quickly, climbing the ladder and looking over the top of the roof to see his redheaded crush looking out at the totem pole. "Hey Wendy!" Dipper called, sliding down next to her. "Is something wrong? You look upset."

"Oh, hey Dip." Wendy greeted absently. "Yeah, something's been on my mind for a while now, and I just don't know what to do."

"Maybe I can help?" Dipper offered.

"Well, you would know where I'm coming from." Wendy joked, causing her to chuckle and Dipper to look on in confusion. "Well, there's this guy I like." she started, forcing herself to keep quiet at the disappointed look on Dipper's face.

"Oh." he sighed. "And you think he doesn't like you back?" he guessed.

"Yeah. I mean, I turned him down last summer, I thought we were too far apart in age, but recently...well, it's hard to explain."

"You've had him on your mind. Like he's the only thing you can think about." Dipper guessed, knowing the feeling all too well.

"Not only that, but after turning him down, how could I possibly ask him out now? What if he moved on?" Wendy vented.

"Well, you never know unless you say something." Dipper replied. "If I were you, I'd just tell the guy."

"Coming from the kid who confessed to a shape shifter." Wendy chuckled, causing both to break into a laughing fit. "But you know something? You're right. I should tell him."

Dipper's slightly lifted mood plummeted again. "Yeah. He's probably waiting for you." he said. "Just like me." he added under his breath. Of course, Wendy heard him. She usually did, and they weren't exactly far apart.

"Yeah, I think he is." Wendy replied, grinning at the brunette teen beside her. "So Dipper, would I be able to talk you into going out with me?" she asked casually.

"Wait what?" Dipper asked, shocked to say the least.

"Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me?" Wendy repeated, forcing herself not to run. Since when did she run?

Dipper grinned, taking her hand in his. "I'd be honored." he replied seriously. Wendy smiled and the two enjoyed an hour on the roof, just sitting together.

Behind them, peeking over the rooftop, Mable grinned. "I knew it." she chuckled, leaving her brother and his girlfriend alone.

_**And done! For real this time. So, what did people think? I got a review saying I nailed the personalities, kinda my one worry when I write these is if I'm screwing up in that department, so yay on that. Did I keep the trend? Leave a review with your thoughts and I'll see everyone when I finally decide to post this fic that I have more-or-less planned out in my head.**_


End file.
